


Crossed Wires

by Tishina



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tishina/pseuds/Tishina
Summary: Felix and Tramini slip away to Alderaan to enjoy a quiet and private honeymoon where no one will find them. Of course, fate has other things in mind.
Relationships: Aric Jorgan/Female Republic Trooper, Felix Iresso/Female Jedi Consular | Barsen'thor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Crossed Wires

Felix grinned contentedly down at Tramini as they entered the kitchen, feeling completely satisfied with the universe for the moment. _We have to remember to do something nice for Clogri. Spending our honeymoon hiding out in her flat on Alderaan was exactly what we needed. And nice to see Tri get to enjoy some luxury for once._

Then Felix was reaching for his blaster instinctively as Tramini stiffened, her lightsaber leaping into her hand. It took him a second to identify the threat. A large Cathar man was leaning against the counter, propped on his elbows with a steaming cup of caff and a datapad. It was a matter of only a second to realize that the intruder was unaware of them. And unarmed.

 _That_ was immediately obvious because the man was also wearing nothing but a pair of very tight briefs.

Felix’s hand shot from the butt of his blaster to cover Tri’s eyes. “Who the hell are you and what are you doing in Clogri’s flat?

The man dropped the datapad and caff on the counter with a splash, spinning to assume a defensive posture. _Huh, he’s had hand-to-hand training._

“Who the hell are _you_?” The Cathar man relaxed marginally, but still eyed the white glow of the lightsaber uneasily.

“We’re _supposed_ to be here. Clogri loaned us her flat for our honeymoon.”

_Handy, the way people seem to automatically trust Jedi, though only to a point. Means he probably isn’t Imperial or Cartel though. Huh, you know, his voice is kinda familiar..._

“Clogri gave the major a passcard for her flat months ago and told us to use it the next time we had downtime.” He straightened abruptly, squinting at Felix in disbelief. “Iresso? Is that you?”

 _Shit. No way. Now?!_ “Jorgan??”

The man nodded then glanced at the Twi’leki woman who had silently powered off her dual saber. Her lips and the tips of her lekku were twitching with repressed laughter. Maybe at the irony of having her honeymoon not only gatecrashed, but by someone Felix knew. Or because Felix’s hand remained protectively over her eyes. _Probably both,_ he groaned silently.

“Dammit, Jorgan, I haven’t seen you in, what? Four years? No, I left Ord Mantell almost five years ago. And you show up, here, flashing my _wife?_ ”

The Cathar cleared his throat uncomfortably, pulling on a robe that had been tossed over the end of the counter. “Hey, Clogri never warned us that anyone else had access. We got in about two in the morning and immediately passed out. We were too exhausted to check to see if anyone else was here.”

 _Thank the stars for that because we never thought to lock the door. Not even sure we closed it. And wouldn’t_ that _have done wonders for the mood._

By now, Tramini’s shoulders were shaking just enough that Felix knew she was laughing silently. As Jorgan tied the sash on his robe, Iresso dropped his hand. Her eyes glinted up at Felix with repressed mirth for his automatic reaction, but she nodded politely to Jorgan as she tucked her lightsaber back into her sash, blue lekku still curling up in amusement. _Man, thank the stars that she’s so easy-going._

Jorgan’s eyebrows suddenly shot up, his irises widening almost unnervingly. “Wait. Your _wife_ ? You...you’re married to a _Jedi?_ ”

Iresso covered his own eyes now, groaning, and Tramini clapped a hand over her mouth, not-quite suppressing her giggle. “Felix, you might as well introduce us. I take it this is the same Lieutenant Jorgan you knew on Ord Mantell?”

Felix sighed, lowering his hand. “Tri, this is Aric Jorgan, no idea what rank he is now. Jorgan, this is my wife, Master Tramini.” He hesitated and added, “And since you’ll probably figure it out from the name, the Barsen’thor of the Jedi order.”

Jorgan’s eyebrows shot up. “Wow. Um, sorry, Master Jedi, er, Barsen’thor? Aren’t you also on the Jedi Council?” When she nodded, lips still twitching, he added, “So, um, is this a big secret? I mean, I thought Jedi…” He trailed off awkwardly, hastily picking up his discarded caff and gulping it down.

Tramini choked down a giggle, then assumed what Felix thought of as her “diplomatic” face, voice soothing and authoritative. “Jedi are sometimes allowed to pursue a relationship. So while it’s not _public_ knowledge, yes, the Jedi Council approved our marriage.”

“Two _days_ ago.” Felix growled. “Tri, I think we need to have words with your cousin for not mentioning that _other_ people had passcards.”

Jorgan blinked. “Wait, you said this is your _honeymoon_ ?” _Took him long enough._

Felix just glared in response while Tramini’s cheeks flushed a darker blue. 

Jorgan groaned. “Shit. We had _no_ idea. Um, I’d probably better let my life-mate know that we aren’t alone in the flat. She’s likely to not bother even with skivvies if I don’t.” He picked up the datapad and quickly typed something.

He blinked at Jorgan in surprise. _Damn, I thought he was married to the military_ . “Um, your _life-mate_?”

Jorgan froze just as he sent the message. “Oh.” He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “Yeah. Major Veloi, commander of Havoc Squad.” At Felix’s raised eyebrow, he shrugged. “Six months ago, while she was recuperating from our assault on the Bastion on Corellia.”

Felix blinked again. “‘Our’? You’re in Havoc Squad too?” Jorgan scowled, but nodded. “Serving in the same unit isn’t a problem?” He smirked at the other man. _Well, well, well, I would never have suspected it of Jorgan, of all people. And after he was hinting we were keeping secrets ourselves._

Jorgan huffed. “I’m her XO and _no_ , it isn't. But we aren’t broadcasting it either because our boss would definitely use the threat of separating us to manipulate Veloi.” He eyed them warily. “So, I keep your secret, you keep ours?”

Tramini giggled, reinserting herself into the conversation finally. “Blackmail, Captain Jorgan?” He stiffened for a moment, then relaxed at the mischief on her face, responding with a toothy grin.

“More like you scratch our back, we’ll scratch yours, Master Jedi.”

“Tramini," she told him firmly. "For the next few days, I’m not a diplomat or Jedi _or_ healer. Just Tramini.” She smiled up at Felix, green eyes almost glowing with happiness, and he felt his irritation at this unexpected intrusion on their honeymoon melt away. 

Then she turned that glowing smile on Jorgan. The effect clearly left him more than a little stunned. _People always react to her smiles like that. Especially the grouchy ones. The Republic should weaponize them._ “Since we're apparently sharing the flat for a few days, when do we get to meet the major?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure silliness and I blame @cinlat for this. Well, that and the no-clothes bug in the strongholds… *evil cackle*
> 
> I mean, what else was I supposed to do when Jorgan kept showing up in the SH in his skivvies while Tri and Felix were there? Obviously they all wanted a comical reunion...


End file.
